


The New York Groove

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Crossover, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Musical References, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Ace just shook his head. Aliens attacking New York twice, people all across the world turning into dust, then reappearing, and now the Avengers and some strange group of aliens showing up on his doorstep? It was still too much for him to take in before he had his coffee.





	The New York Groove

**Author's Note:**

> One quick note! If you’re here to see the spotlight shined on Peter Quill, Peter Parker or Tony Stark, then you’re not going to find what you’re looking for. This work is one fully shown from the POV of Ace Frehley during the events in Infinity War and the events in Post Infinity War.
> 
> While I enjoy Marvel and its works well enough, I am a KISS fan, through and through. So I would always shift the focus to be on any member of the band rather than other characters in crossovers such as this. (Even though KISS Marvel comics are a thing, but ssshhh, this is the MCU we’re talking about here and not the comics where KISS has super powers and fights guys like Doctor Doom. BTW, you want really good, entertaining Marvel comics that are printed in _blood_ , then go check out their comics for KISS. IDW comics and Dark Horse have some really great ones, too.)
> 
> You don’t need to know everything about KISS to understand it, and you don’t need to know everything about Ace Frehley to get everything he’s feeling. All you must know is that he has a daughter named Monique.
> 
> So, the only thing I recommend you know is Infinity War in order to understand everything happening in the fic. The first part especially since it’s more angsty than the second half.
> 
> With all that said, here it is!

Every television in the world was broadcasting live footage of the widespread purge. Ace Frehley almost couldn’t believe it until he remembered the previous alien attack in New York, but he didn’t believe what was being said until the TV started broadcasting live footage of crowds of people, slowly becoming nothing but dust in the wind.

All the hardships he had gone through in his lifetime suddenly seemed like little specks of dirt in the grand scheme of life as his mind began to understand- truly comprehend that the world as he knew it was ending. He could hardly believe it, but it was all happening right then and there.

His arms and legs were actually shaking, shaking worse than anything his turn to sobriety had ever done to his body. Slowly, Ace dropped himself back down onto his couch and covered his face with his hands. He was left to ponder what someone was supposed to do when the world was crumbling into dust.

“ _Monique_!” he gasped, abruptly. His hands ran through his black jacket, desperate to find his phone. Quickly, he went to his favorite contacts and pressed down on her number. “Please, please, please…! Honey, _please_ pick up!” 

No answer.

A cold dagger of emotions began to dig itself into his chest. His breathing grew quick and panicked. 

He redialed the number. 

No answer.

He redialed it again.

No answer.

He tried again and again.

No answer each time.

“Monique! Please! Pl _ease! Pick up_!” he didn’t know when he started sobbing, but he felt the fat teardrops start running down his face. “ _Please! God, you can’t do this to her- not my little girl_!” 

Upset, he threw the phone against the floor and lowered his head down into his hands. Forget turning to dust, he was just shattered into a thousand pieces. Had had to lay down, throw his arm over his eyes and fight each choking cough of despair that rip through his chest.

Through his sobs, he never heard the clicking of hasty heels dashing through the doorway to his home. “Dad! _Daaaaad_! God, please answer me!”

"Monique…" It came out croaky and unsure, but Ace sat up and held his breath until his little girl stood in the doorway of his living room.

" _Dad_!!” It was soft, and her voice broke as she said it upon seeing her father.

“ _Monique_!” Ace croaked out, voice hoarse. “Oh thank God…” His hands trembled as they caught her as she fell into her father’s arms.

“My phone died,” she cried, “I couldn’t call! I- I just drove out here! I thought you were disappearing, too!”

Ace’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The shoulder on his jacket grew damp from her tears, and suddenly Ace felt the fatherly need to tell her everything was going to be alright, that things would be better soon. But… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell her that, because he didn’t know! He didn’t know if they would disappear with the rest of the world tomorrow or in the next hour! He just didn’t know…

“ _Don’t leave_ , Dad, not you, too.”

Ace didn’t say anything. He couldn’t tell her that him not leaving was a fact.

“Dad…?” Monique asked. Her father’s silence cause her to cling tightly onto the back of his jacket. “ _Dad_?”

“I- It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay… Everything’s fine. Listen, you’re here, I’m here, we’re both here… We’ll be fine…?” Ace tried to hide it in his voice that that last part was a question, but he chanted his calming words to her over and over again. He just hoped his voice was intelligible and not sounding like a total hoarse mess to her right now.

He heard Monique’s draw in a deep, shaky breath. He pat her back with one hand, and his other raked through her hair. She was mumbling something, and Ace strained to hear it.

“What’s going to happen…? What’re we going to do, dad?”

Ace’s hands twitched, but he kept himself calm for her sake. He just kept on gently carding his fingers through her hair. “We wait, kiddo. That’s all we can do. We wait, and those superheroes will save the day like they did last time.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“…I sure of it, honey.”

 

_A few weeks later…_

 

"Dad…? _Dad_. Are you not seeing this?"

"Hm? What?" he turned to face Monique from across the table. He had found himself lost in one of the latest articles about that alien space ship that had descended upon New York and a theory about where all the vanishing people ended up temporarily. He still could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that that was almost two weeks ago. It was just too much to take in all at once, especially since he hadn’t had his morning coffee. “What is it, honey?”

The moment he lifted his eyes over to the window, he instantly heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears like thunder. Then he was starting to think that the entire house was shaking, not just him.

On instinct, he jumped out of his seat and pulled his daughter away from the window just as they felt the earth around them tremor as the spacecraft set down in the driveway.

“Dad, we gotta get out of here! We gotta call the cops- or the army- or fucking anyone!” Monique shout-whispered to her father as he ducked them under the kitchen table.

Ace pat her back, reassuringly, saying, “We’ll slip out the side door. We’ll make a break for it while they trash the place with their laser beams and lightsabers-”

“Dad, this isn’t fucking _Star Wars_!”

“Well, listen, I don’t have too much else to go off of-”

**Knock, knock, knock.**

The two of them froze.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

“Hey, Quill, he’s got a doorbell.”

“Wha- oh, here it is.”

_Ding, dong._

…

“Maybe you should’ve called ahead, Mr. Stark.”

….

“Probably,”

“Try it again, Quill.”

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

“Dad, what is going on…?”

“Bloodthirsty aliens don’t ring the doorbell…” Somehow that sentence didn’t sound downright ridiculous to him after all the shit he had seen in the past few weeks. “Stay here, honey.”

“Hey, wait!” Monique got up and followed him. “Dad! What about calling the cops!? They’re gonna kill us! Stop! We don’t know what we’re dealing with!”

Ace’s heart was pounding loudly, and it drowned out the voice of reason of his daughter. His body seemed to move on its own. He was moving down the hall to the entrance and stopped before he reached the door. The curtains around the windows were drawn shut, but he could tell by the great shadow blocking the sunlight that that spaceship was most certainly parked in his driveway.

“Get behind me,” Ace told Monique. “I’m opening the door.”

As his daughter stood behind him and a death grip on his left arm, Ace moved forward and opened the door up only to find-

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

“ _Argh_!” Quickly, Ace shielded his eyes, suddenly wishing he had remembered to grab his sunglasses of the kitchen counter. “What the fuck? I thought you people were aliens, not the press!”

“ACE FREHLEY!” Someone managed to squeak out, loudly. “OH MY GOD! GAMORA, LOOK!”

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

“Christ, cut it out with the flash, lady!” Ace barked at the strange looking woman moving around him.

“Mantis! NO! Bad! Get back over there. Listen, we do not blind Ace Frehley with the camera flash! Dammit, Rocket, why did you leave it on that setting?”

“Hey, Drax set the camera, not me!”

“Drax!”

“I thought it was amusing to watch the degenerate be blinded by the camera flash.”

“No, Drax! What the hell, man? We’re not here to do that!”

As Ace recovered his vision from the insanely bright flash, he heard Monique gasp from behind him. “ _Dad_ … Tony Stark, Spider-Man and some weird aliens are standing in your driveway…!”

“What the _fuck_ …?” That honestly sounded like the start to a funny joke, but no, no. This was his life right now. He rubbed at his eyes, sighing and thinking of all the things he expected to do today, this was nowhere near the top ten- no, no, nowhere near the top ten-thousand on his list! “Tony Stark? That genius asshole who once called Paul, Gene, Peter and I washed up, old talentless nobodies after showing up pissed off and drunk at the first show of our first farewell tour? Great… Guess God does have a sense of humor…”

The ginger in the red coat whipped his head around to give Stark the best death glare he had ever borne witness to. “You called KISS wha _aat_?”

“Quill,” he raised his hands in surrender. “Quill, listen that was a different me at a different time, I swear. Besides, being forced to listen to KISS the whole ride here has… ah, has changed my mind. Maybe, I just judged them too hard after one listen and a dozen shots.”

“You and Drax are on my list!”

“What list?”

“What the fuck is happening?” Ace asked aloud, catching everyone’s attention.

Spider-Man of all the strange people in the group jumped down from where he’d been sitting sideways on the spaceship and approached him like a nervous teenager. He held out a pen and notepad and shuffled side to side. “Ah, Mr. Frehley, sir, could y- you sign this please. It’s for a friend of mine, and could you make it out to May.”

“…May, huh?” He let loose a deep sigh and shook his head. He grabbed the pen and pad from the superhero, scribbling down his signature and a nice note for the lady. “Okay, here you go, Spidey. Keep up the good work, too, kid. New York needs people like you.”

“O- Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Frehley! It means a lot! And May, oh man, she’s gonna love this! She’s a huge KISS fan, and she loves your new album. Thank you!” 

Ace raised his arms in disbelief as the superhero practically bounced back towards Mr. Stark with the notepad clasped in his hands. What even was his life right now? 

Two others approached him, one big green and red, angry looking alien and a scruffy looking red-head with… what the hell? Was that a mother fucking _Zune_ in his hands? Perhaps, alien technology wasn’t as advanced as he thought it to be. 

“Soooo… You boys want my autograph, too? Well, it’s nice to know my albums are playing and being appreciated among the stars-”

“ _Ace Frehley_ ,” The man- Quill- blurted out. “Oh my god!” He sucked in two sharp breaths, forgetting to let the first one out in between and choking into a hacking cough. Ace had seen this kind of behavior a million times before. Starstruck fans were nothing new to him, but a starstruck, actual spaceman was something he never really prepared himself for.

“Hey, are… are you okay, kid?”

“Ohmygod! So my mom recorded _KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park_ on VHS when it first aired on TV and used to let me watch it all the time as a kid! It was the best film of all time! Hands down, best movie ever right after Footloose! And, oh man, I had all the KISS trading cards when I was still on Tera! I bet I still have them in my old backpack; can you please sign them? Ohmygod, ohmygod! Gamora!” He turned his head around and pointed excitedly to him, like some sort of six-year-old. “Gamora! Look! Look, look! It’s Ace Frehley! The Ace Frehley! Can you believe it?! I can’t believe it! Oh, Ace, you hardly changed! I mean, sure you got older, but you look great! Same tousled, dark hair you had back then, and now you even have a sweet goatee going, man. That’s real awesome- Hey, Gamora, don’t you think it’s awesome?”

The green lady, Gamora, gave him a single wave of the hand. Ace returned the gesture, slowly, since he found himself getting distracted by the walking, talking raccoon standing beside her with some large tree-man beside him.

“Mantis! Mantis, get the camera over here! I need pictures!” A girl in green with antennas came running up to them, snapping dozens of pictures.

“I like Ace Frehley’s pants,” Mantis smiled, brightly, moving her camera closer to his legs. “They have little avian creatures on them. I want to poke them.”

“Hey, hey. Please don’t poke my thighs, miss, ah, alien lady.” Ace took a step away from her, and from behind, Monique followed her father’s move.

“D- Did you people just come here to talk fashion? What do you want?” she asked them.

“Aha! Look, Quill! The repeating pattern on his pants is just as infuriating as his repetitive song!” Drax proclaimed, crossing his arms over his beefy chest. “That alone proves that this man is a degenerate!”

Ace was the one to cross his arms, now. “Hey, don’t be knocking my pink ducky shorts! And stop calling me that! And what was that about my song? What song are you talking about?”

“ _New York Groove_ ,” Quill told him. “I love getting back into my own groove with it playing! Drax here,” he jerked his thumb in the other’s direction. “Doesn’t fully get it, you see? He doesn’t grasp the way it works, the way it inspires. And I wouldn’t have him malign your awesome name for one more day, so here we are!”

Ace’s eyebrows rose. “Uh, so, you parked your spaceship on my driveway and grass to tell me your, eh, friend here doesn’t like my song… Okay. I’m cool with it.”

“Huh?” Quill’s jaw dropped a little.

“First off, I’ve had much worse reviews than that. Second, I’m not surprised, kid.” Ace told him, his head then turning to look at Drax. “Big guy, you’re not from Earth, that much is obvious, so I’m fine with you not really understanding the, eh, whole… Ah, damn, Monique, honey, what did they call it in my last interview, I forget.”

“Are you talking about the cultural reference points?”

“Yeah, yeah. The cultural reference points that songs like mine have and the connects people that understand ‘em have. If it’s the simpler problem of not understanding the beat or lyrics, then I’m sorry to say that I can’t help you there. To each is his own and all that.”

“Your song is also not helpful in times of interstellar emergencies.”

“… Alright, whatever… Guess I'll keep that in mind next time I take off in a spaceship. Anything else?”

“It is rather annoying after listening to it for five hours.”

“Oy vey, every one’s a critic.” Ace raised a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Well, it’s been fun, but I’m going to go back inside my home- call next time if you want to visit, Stark, you ass- and I’m going to enjoy some pancakes…. Pancakes that are probably burned by now that I think about it.”

“I’ll go get them off the stove, Dad.”

“Thank you,” Ace said, hearing his daughter step back and hurry into the smoky kitchen. “Spiderman, you keep up the good job of keeping New York clean. Quill, was it? Quill, go out and get yourself a damn IPod or something. Big green guy, just thank God that that Zune didn’t have Vinnie Vincent’s riffs. If you can’t handle me just singing some semi repetitive lyrics, then I couldn’t see you handling a riff that lasts for five hours at a time.”

“The rest of you… Eh, _live long and prosper_.” With that said, he gave them a quick thumbs up then turned back inside. 

Ace just shook his head. Aliens attacking New York twice, people all across the world turning into dust, then reappearing, and now the Avengers and some strange group of aliens showing up on his doorstep? It was still too much for him to take in before he had his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in seeing the actual duck shorts, here is a link: https://kissmyspaceace.tumblr.com/post/170957724318/blessed-image-reblog-ace-in-rubber-ducky-shorts
> 
> For those who got the KISS Meets The Phantom of the Park reference and got why Quill's wrong as hell, I applaud you.
> 
> For those looking for a video of the scene where Drax and Quill fight over the Zune to get the New York Groove rolling again, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIune7K9o8c


End file.
